


Dreams of Pain

by Sylvano



Series: Unrequited Pain [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Angst, It's really only that, M/M, OMG so much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvano/pseuds/Sylvano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Putting up a front is easy during the day. But whenever Altaïr closes his eyes, the past comes running...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams of Pain

"There! That must be the Arch."

"The... 'Arch'?... Of the Covenant?"

"Don't be silly. There's no such thing. It's just a story."

"Then what is it?"

"Quiet! Someone's coming!"

"I want us through this gate by sunrise! The sooner we possess it, the sooner we can turn our attention to those chacals in Masyaf."

"Robert de Sablé. His life is mine."

He turns to face his threat. But in his heart, somewhere, he feels great suffering at the idea of going for the kill. He shoves it aside and places it far in the deepest and darkest corner of his head

"No. You were asked to retrieve the treasure and to kill Robert only if it was necessary.  
He stands between us and it. I'd say it's necessary."

"Discretion, Altaïr!"

"You mean cowardice. This man is our greatest enemy, and here we have a chance to be rid  
of him."

"You have already broken two tenets of our Creed. Now you would break the third: "Do not compromise the Brotherhood".

"I am your superior, in both title and ability. You should know better than question me."

He gets down on the floor before he even realises he moved. In front of him is Robert de Sablé, looking at him with irony-filled eyes.

"...what is it you want?"

"Blood."

While saying this, he feels like he's doing the wrong thing. But nevertheless, he still leaps forward, his hidden blade out, and tries to kill the Templar. Sablé grabs his wrists and hold the Blade just away enough not to be hurt.

"You know not the things you meddle in, assassin. I spare you only that you may return to your Master and deliver a message. The Holy Land is lost to him and his. He should flee now that he has the chance. Stay, and all of you die."

On these words, Robert pitches Altaïr through the scaffoldings. While falling back, he catches a glimpse of the Templars drawing their swords to attack Malik and Kadar. He owls painfully, with all his might:

"NO!"

He sits up, breath and heartbeat running at a dangerous speed. He looks around and recognizes Jerusalem's bureau's insides. Around him, supporting him, there are the cushions the Assassins use to sleep. Slowly, recognizing his environment, he calmed down, his breath slowed and his heart retrieved an acceptable rhythm. He reached out for his face and placed both hands on it. Tears flew down, wetting his fingers over.

"Kadar... Why was I so stupid?"

Even though he had woken up, he could still hear his memories unroll in his head, uncaring of his despair.

"...where are Malik and Kadar?"

"Dead!"

"No! Not dead."

"Malik?"

"I still live at least!"

"And you brother...?"

"Gone."

His chest hurts as it did at that moment. It is a thing to think someone dead and to be confirmed of it. Following, Malik had pointed out to Altaïr:

"Because of you!"

His heart is so heavy, he feels like the pain is gonna take his life off him. He leaves his face alone and instead clutches at his chest with all his might, trying to wave off the suffering. But no matter, nothing works. All about his own pain, he does not hear the footsteps that come close to him. Unknowingly, he let out a moan of despair.

He doesn't feel either the man by him crouch and get his mouth closer to his ear. He only realises the person is there when he hears a whisper:

"See? That's how I felt. Now enjoy the pain, for it will stay there forever."

Malik's voice, it was.


End file.
